A Teacher's Task
by Thisisfunwhattooksolong
Summary: Tommy is attempting to mark essays when he's asked a question by Kira.


**Ok, I wasn't planning on writing this, but I was logged in anyway so I just thought, why not. This is intended to be taken lightly.**

* * *

It was last lesson and a certain teacher was sat in his classroom surrounded by bored teenagers. It had been a tiring day so far and he knew better than to think it would be over. Last week he had set his students a long essay on rock formations and now he had to mark all those he had received. Granted some members of the class hadn't handed theirs in with varying excuses (Conner had the most valid, though it was highly doubtful he would have done it anyway).

Finally the ending bell rang and the students got up to leave.

"Before you go everyone, remember we're going on that trip next week. Get your permission slips signed or be left here with Principal Randall." He called after his class as they emptied in a particularly disorderly fashion. He hoped that his threat would be enough to spur them into action.

Watching the last of his students leave he looked at the large pile of essays in front of him. In between those and trying to predict the works of Zeltrax and Elsa, who seemed to be coordinating the attacks at present, he was going to be working well into the night.

Grabbing a pen, he set to work on Ethan's essay which he quickly realised was twice as long as he'd asked for. He mentally cursed himself for not setting an upper word limit and attempted to mark it when he was distracted by a voice at the door.

"Uh, Dr. O, can I ask you something?" It was Kira. Tommy looked towards her.

"Weren't you here just now?" He asked her in return.

"Yeah, I left to use the bathroom, but their was a huge line so I came back. Now seriously, may I please talk to you?" She replied. Tommy motioned for her to speak.

"Uh, the thing is, I'm called a dino ranger, but the thing is..." She trailed off nervously, "A pteradactyl isn't really a dinosaur is it?"

Tommy gave an exasperated sigh. This of all subjects was what had been troubling her. That couldn't be right.

"What do you want me to say Kira? You're right, strictly speaking a pteradactyl is not a dinosaur. In fact, while it technically refers to an actual creature, usually it's just a slang term for pterosaurs. Is that really the true problem here?"

"Well, it's just, the tyrannosaurus and the triceratops are both dinosaurs. So's the brachiosaurus. But not the pteradactyl."

Tommy leaned forwards, urging her to get to her point.

"And you see Dr. O, I'm how can I say this... Uh... I'm worried that it doesn't belong."

Tommy, stuck as to where this was going tried to respond as best he could.

"If that were true Kira, the Pterazord wouldn't be able to combine with the others. Trust me, I was there when the Dino eggs were made. It belongs alongside the other zords."

Kira brightened at this for a moment, then moved on to what Tommy guessed was her real question.

"What about me? Am I somehow weaker because my power is from a pterasaur rather than I dinosaur?"

Kira sat down in the front seat waiting for his answer.

"That has absolutely nothing to do with it. Conner's Triassic Morpher gives him extra power, and Trent and I are stronger to begin with but that's more a late addition thing than a species thing. I'm sure you're on a par with Ethan."

"Thank you Dr. O." Kira replied standing up again. "Good to know there's nothing weak about a pteradactyl." She still didn't seem convinced.

"I used to date the last pteradactyl ranger. Trust me Kira, the post's not weak."

Kira turned varying shades of green.

"Dr. O, I really don't need to know who you used to date. Indeed, I find it strange to think of you dating at all. Now, I'd better see how that line's doing." With that, Kira walked out.

Feeling pleased with himself for helping her out, Tommy turned back to a mountain of rock essays. Putting his hand in randomly he pulled out Cassidy's.

While rocks generally take longer to form even than hair,

I've discovered in my reporting that the process can be sped up if the rock is hit really hard by a megazord (large battle machine of the power rangers)...

Tommy was in for a very long day.

* * *

**I'm not the type to pray for reviews, but please tell me if I've left any British words in. I did try to get rid of them.**


End file.
